


open your hand, take a glass

by protectevak



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy Squad, Girl Squad - Freeform, M/M, Mental Illness, Smut Eventually, a lot of bad words because i'm a mess, basically this is something I wrote in ten minutes, even is older and confident and all, isak is a smol shy baby, this is my first fic ever, written while eating cereal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectevak/pseuds/protectevak
Summary: isak meets even at a party





	1. one

Isak didn't know why people always expected him to hook up at parties. After doing so the first couple of times, he realised it was just instilled into everyone’s minds that he would be receiving at least head by the end of the night by some random first year. But that was probably the last thing he wanted and one of the main reasons why he found himself dreading to go to most parties every weekend.

That Friday night was no exception. He stared into his reflection, avoiding eye contact with himself in order to not have to see that anxious and dreading gleam in his eyes. He sluggishly adjusted his black snapback and zipped up his jacket. Eskild was lying on the edge of his bed, looking at his phone and biting his lip.

"What do you think, Isak? Should I meet up with twinksthatsquirt69 or just tease him until he begs for me?” Eskild asked with a quirky smirk on his face, while looking up at Isak. Isak didn't even hide his indifference, rolling his eyes and shoving his phone into his jeans.

“I don't _know_ , Eskild,” he mumbled in annoyance. “You always ask me the weirdest fucking questions, I swear.”

Eskild just raised his brows in amusement, rolling over onto his stomach typing away on his phone screen.

“I think I'll just invite him over then,” Eskild replied, a cheerful tint in his voice. “Don't be upset if we have sex on your bed.”

As annoyed and in a shitty mood Isak was, he managed a small smile in Eskild’s direction.

“Fair enough, it'll just make us even,” Isak said softly, a challenging look on his face. He laughed when Eskild's jaw dropped and threw a shoe at him.

*

“I can't see you,” Isak shouted into his phone, looking around the room that was filled with people frantically dancing and drinking. He was being pulled deeper into the crowd of people, and no matter how hard he tried to get out, he was only met with elbows stabbing his ribs and people spelling their drinks on him as they grinded. Isak hated Eva's parties.  
  
“Upstairs bathroom, bro!” Jonas’ voice said back to him, his words hard to understand through his laughter. Despite the insanely loud music and shouting Isak could hear Magnus and Mahdi laughing and coughing in the background, and it just made him shake his head and hang the phone up. He took a deep breath and shoved his way to the staircase. He was half way up the stairs when he saw Eva and Vilde at the top talking with about three people.

Shit he thought. They would definitely get on his case for not going to any of her stupid Kosegruppa meetings. He had promised them and Sana that he'd attend after ditching so much Bio that he'd ended up making Sana get a 5. But honestly, fuck that. He didn't have to go to know that it would be a waste of time and full of a bunch of nervous first years.

He tried to think of another way to get upstairs with the guys before he caught Vilde staring back at him.

“Isak!” She squealed, running down to pull him up. Well, she was obviously drunk so she wouldn't be giving him shit for having ditched the Kosegruppa. He gave Eva a small awkward wave and she responded with a fake, tight lipped smile. So she was definitely sober and definitely mad. He looked at the people they had been talking to and immediately felt out of place. They all seemed older and surely from some other school. “Isaaaak, this is Sonja, Mikeal, and Even! They're part of the Kosegruppa! Guys, this is Isak, the boy who ditched the meeting to smoke weed and watch Netflix.”

He glared at the drunk Vilde, and turned to the rest of them. They went to Nissen? He gave all of them a small embarrassed smile, a girl that looked like a model with short blonde hair, a boy with long brown hair framing his face, and his eyes stopped at the last person. Tall and lanky. Blonde and soft. Blue and sharp. A small smirk fell on the boys lips as he made eye contact with him, and Isak immediately looked away, his cheeks flaming up at having been caught staring by the beautiful boy.

“So this is the Isak that you were all complaining about?” The girl, Sonja, said giggling and giving Isak a warm smile. One hand was holding a red cup while the other was oh. There it was holding the blonde Elvis’ skinny hand. Isak still avoided his eyes. Eva broke out into a tiny smile.

“This is him, so unreliable,” she said, gently shoving Isak with her arms crossed over her chest. Isak just shrugged and somewhat returned the girls smile.

“Nice to meet you guys.” he said, giving all of them a small smile. Sonja quickly let go of the blonde boys hand to give him a quick hug and “nice to meet you too”. The boy with long hair introduced himself as Mikeal when they shook hands, and Isak put two and two together. The beautiful boys name was Even. Even, with the pretty smile and silky looking hair. Even who should have looked like a complete fuck boy wearing an oversized jumper and Nike shoes, but looked soft and cozy. Even who was waiting for Isak to shake his hand.  
  
Isak blushed, taking the hand into his. His hand was warm and soft and radiated this electricity that made Isak nervous. Even was unashamedly looking at Isak, giving him a warm grin with crinkly eyes and a soft “Pleasure, Isak”. Isak should have pulled his hand always faster, but he just needed to feel Even's warmth longer? He pulled his hand back and put his hand back in his skinny jeans pocket, hoping no one saw how fucking weird he was acting. He awkwardly cleared his throat that had dried up at the exchanged. Even, on the other hand, just seemed amused, the bastard.

He focused his gaze pointedly towards Vilde and Eva. “Well the boys are waiting for me.” Eva was staring at him suspiciously and Isak didn't fucking squirm, he didn't. Vilde’s smile dropped slightly.

“We’ll see you at the next meeting right?” She asked, her big blue eyes staring straight at him.

He found himself immediately nodding.

“Well I'll see you guys around?” He asked, saying the fastest goodbye he possibly could.

They didn't hear him, Sonja having asked something about the meetings to the girls, while Mikeal seemed torn between giving Isak a goodbye handshake and listening to the girls’ conversation. Isak daringly glanced up and saw Even already staring back at him. He raised his eyebrows in question, and Isak looked away as fast as he could, cheeks going warm again. He felt Even's gaze on him as he walked away towards Eva's bathroom, pulling his phone out as an excuse for something to do. He marked his calendar subconsciously for next Friday.

He named the reminder Kosegruppa.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to update :) thank you so so so much to everyone that read x.

       

* * *

 

Isak's face was still burning when he slammed the bathroom door shut and shoved his phone deep into his pocket, feeling like it was burning into his hand. He took a deep breath and turned to face his friends.  
  
“AYE! E-SAK!!!” Magnus yelled, while Mahdi smoked a half finished blunt next to him and Jonas stared up at the ceiling blowing smoke out of his mouth. Isak felt a bit out of it, Even's pretty face still present in the back of his eyes, but he gave Magnus a winning smile. He suddenly felt a lot happier he'd gone to the party.  
  
“Sup boys,” he tried to say casually, accepting the spliff that Mahdi passed him. He took a short drag before passing it to Magnus. “You guys never fucking wait for me, Jesus.”  
  
“You take forever, bro. Like 40 minutes in the shower just jacking it,” Mahdi said, laughing when Jonas choked. Isak gave him the bird and an unimpressed look while he sat in the tub next to Magnus.  
  
“But we were just talking about how there are some hot first years from Elvebakken here and Magnus is gonna try and hook up tonight,” Jonas said, a knowing smile on his face. This made Isak snort, and Magnus looked absolutely offended.  
    
“Fuck you! What's that supposed to mean?” Magnus shouted straight into Isak’s ear, and Isak punched his arm.  
  
“It means that every time you stare in a girl’s direction they hide behind their friends,” Isak joked, but Magnus pouted and took another drag.  
  
“I'll show you guys, I can get at least one girl to give me head by the end of the night.” Magnus stated, blowing smoke out of his mouth. Isak just took the blunt out of his hand and passed it to Jonas.

                                                               *                                                                 
  
Isak didn't fucking dance, and whenever one of the girls tried to pull him out onto the floor, he'd always go back to sit on the couch or get another drink. He watched as people moved to a random Drake song and just nodded his head awkwardly to the music, drinking from his beer every now and then. He said hi to some of his friends from class and chatted politely but whenever they asked him to do shots or join them in the living room he'd make an excuse. He was just standing there, watching while Noora and Vilde chatted and danced next to him. He was thinking about going home to play FIFA and eating a pizza, lost in his own world.  
  
So that's why Isak was scared shitless when he heard a deep voice in his ear say, “Halla.” He jumped, clutching his heart with one hand and looked at the person who just walked up to him. He's pretty sure he gasped or sighed or something because Even was right there, standing in front of him, eyes crinkled and pink lips pulled into a smile. He felt his face getting warm as he tried to give Even his coolest smile.  
  
“Hei,” Isak replied, looking back out onto the dance floor as an excuse to not have to look at the boy standing next to him. The fact that he still felt Even's steady gaze on him did nothing to help with his flaming cheeks.  
  
“Not into dancing, then?” Even asked, following Isak's gaze and landing on P.Chris and Eva grinding and making out. “If you can call it that.”  
  
Isak allowed a small smile, but still didn't dare to look up at Even. He didn't think he could handle it. He looked around trying to find the girl that Even had been holding hands with and caught a glimpse of her dancing in the crowd with two other similarly pretty blonde girls. He guessed Even didn't really enjoy dancing either.  
  
"Not a fan, no,” he responded quietly, maybe a little too quietly considering the booming music. Just being next to him made him feel so in tune with his own senses, he was suddenly aware of all his surroundings and how fucking _amazing_ Even smelled and how close he was standing, and it all overwhelmed him. Even seemed to have heard as he gave Isak a small smile. Isak's heart was pounding.  
  
“Wanna go outside?” Even asked, bending down a bit to see Isak's face, and when Isak turned to face him he saw the spliff that was held between his two fingers, being help up as an offering. He sputtered for a quick second, trying to think over the consequences of getting high was an older stranger. But then he looked up at Even who raised his eyebrows as if waiting for an answer and smiled at him like he was worth it, and Isak found himself nodding.

                                                              +  
       

It was fucking freezing, a typical late October night in Oslo, but Isak found that his cheeks were still warm. They were sitting in Eva's backyard, where the music was only background noise and where the wind whipped at their cheeks every few minutes.

“I've never seen you around Nissen,” Isak managed to say after a few minutes of silence. He felt a bit more at ease and he thought he was getting used to being so close to the older boy, but really it was probably just the fact that he was getting a little high. Even passed the blunt back to Isak and blew smoke out of his nose as he talked.

“Me and my friends just transferred this semester actually,” He said, giving Isak a cute smile that made him avert his eyes. Gosh he was being an inept fucking mess, he thought.  
  
“From where?” Isak asked, as he took a short drag out of the roll and put his hands on his lap. Fuck, why was he so _awkward_?  
  
“We're all from Elvebakken,” Even murmured, looking up at the sky then down at Isak. Wow he was really good at making Isak feel shy and nervous.  
  
“Sick,” Isak said back, handing the joint back to Even, and bit back a gasp as his hand gently touched his. He looked up at Even and blushed when he gave a knowing smirk. _Jesus_.  
  
“So you're a second year, Isak?” He asked, and fuck Isak got goosebumps. He wanted a 7 hour long CD of Even saying his name. Isak nodded embarrassedly, what if Even saw him as a baby or a little kid? He was more embarrassed of the fact he cared so much. “Cute.”  
   
And fuck if that didn't make Isak want to faint. He was at a loss for words so he just looked  down at his hands and played with his skinny fingers. And of course Even was amused by this.

“You're quite shy aren't you?” He chuckled, eyes crinkling while he brought the blunt back to his lips. Isak was hypnotized. He shook his head, an offended smile on his lips.  
  
“Not at all! I'm just, you know, _tired_ ,” Isak spluttered, eyes not looking away from his hands. Even chuckled, grabbing Isak's arm gently.  
  
“And you're also a shitty liar,” Even said smugly, trying to get Isak to open more. Isak just shook his head, smiling none the less. The air around them felt electric, and Isak wondered if Even felt like it was too. Even removed his arm. “But like I said, it's cute.”  
  
“ _Fæn_ ,” Isak whispered, a small laugh emitting his mouth, a pink settling onto his cheeks. “You can't just say shit like that!”  
        
Even seemed surprised Isak was finally speaking up, but he just followed along.  
  
“Really? How come?” He smiled. His smile was so pretty. “Does it get you all flustered?”

Isak squinted his eyes at him, smile widening. He knew exactly what he was doing. Was this flirting? Was Even, a hot popular third year actually _flirting_  with him? The thought made him giddy.  
  
“No, you ass!” He giggled back, “it's just we’re strangers! You don't say things like that to strangers…”  
  
Even touched his hand, and Isak's heart was honest to god going to jump out his chest. He stiffened slightly and Even must have noticed because he patted it once then pulled away.  
  
“You know, I've seen you around,” He admitted, making Isak even more nervous. Gosh he's probably seen him do the stupidest shit. Before Isak could think of something to say back, Even's phone began to ring, making an already on edge Isak jump slightly. Even smirked at that, while picking up. He just listened and hummed, staring ahead and biting a hang nail. Isak looked back down at his hands, taking a deep drag out of the spliff, pretending like he wasn't straining to hear the conversation Even was having.

After about a minute, Even hung up and gave Isak an apologetic smile.

“Mikeal’s absolutely shitfaced,” he said standing up. Wow he was very tall. It made Isak's heart skip a beat. He offered his hands to help Isak up as well which he took hesitantly. Even's hands were so soft and big and warm despite the weather.

“It's cool, I understand,” Isak said, realising the guys were probably wondering where he was anyways. That didn't really ease the fact that he wanted to stay with Even forever though. Even had his hands in his pockets staring down at Isak with soft eyes and a soft smile.

“It was nice hanging though,” Even said quietly, touching Isak's arm softly. “I'll see you around?”  
   

Isak nodded quickly, cringing at his own eagerness. He looked up at Even and gave him a shy smile. Even seemed to be contemplating something, having an internal battle in his mind, before slightly shaking his head and smiling back.

“Bye, Isak,” he said, walking backwards back into the house. Isak just watched him, waving sadly.

Isak was alone in shitty 20 degree weather with a more than half finished spliff in his hand. The wind was howling, it felt like ice slapping his face. And it was strange, because despite that, he felt warm.

 


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone reading :) x

 

* * *

       

Saturday morning, Isak woke up with half his face wet with drool and his feet freezing from the cold. His eyes felt dry and he blinked to try see around his room better. He saw Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus all sleeping on the floor, scattered unevenly around his room. He dried his face with his duvet before turning onto his side.  
  
“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. He looked for his phone and found it next to his bed. He sleepily grabbed it and saw it was 9 am, then scrolled through the notifications on the screen. Mainly texts and notifications from his Instagram, some from YouTube and one from Candy Crush notifying him his lives were restored. He really didn't process what any of them said, his eyesight too bad still and being honest, he was too tired. He sighed and dropped his phone to his side. He felt like hell. He heard Eskild and probably Noora listening to Justin Bieber in the living room and it did nothing to soothe his headache.  
  
He hadn't really drank much the night before, just mainly smoked so his head ache was a mystery to him. His mind drifted back towards last night, and his heart did a weird thing thinking about Even. He rubbed his face with one hand.

When he had gone back into Eva's house about five minutes after Even, he couldn't help but immediately search for him among the big crowds, but to no avail. He didn't see him the rest of the night, and it was still as disappointing to him now as it was last night. He just really enjoyed his company, he seemed like such a mystery and Isak hated himself for being so intrigued. Isak told himself to search for all Even’s on Instagram later in the day when he was alone.

After the party him and the boys and even some second years from Bakka all decided to get something to eat. It wasn't anything too eventful, most of them weren't drunk enough to cause trouble. But this did result in Isak getting into bed at around 3 in the morning, him and the boys watching Breaking Bad on Netflix for a while.

He felt himself yawning and debated on whether or not to go sleep.

He just closed his eyes and though about Even calling him cute over and over again. 

*

When Isak woke up again, it was to the boys all playing FIFA on his playstation and Magnus whining on about Mahdi cheating. He groaned at the insistent screaming and their rudeness, considering he was still sleeping and they were making so much noise. At his noise of disapproval, Jonas turned around laughing and threw a controller at him.

“Team up? These two suck ass, seriously,” Jonas said, turning back around to face the screen. The offer sounded tempting, but his bladder felt like it would burst any second. Isak pushed the control aside and got up, picking up his phone and walking towards his bedroom door to head to the bathroom.

“Is getting off literally the first thing you do when you wake up?” Mahdi teased, pushing the controller buttons violently and his eyes never looking away from the television screen. Isak rubbed his eyes and glared at him.

“Your constant interest in me jacking off is worrying,” he mumbled, walking out of the room, smiling a little when he heard Jonas and Magnus shove and tease Mahdi. He quietly walked to his bathroom, being careful to not make any noise so that Eskild wouldn't give him shit for waking up late or for staying out until 1 am. He made it to the bathroom, no problem.

After he pissed and brushed his teeth, he looked into the tiny mirror and sighed. He looked like shit. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the notifications again, but unlike earlier he actually read them. Texts from his parents, and some from the group chat. When he saw a notification saying that a user named _evenbech_ had sent him a follow request on Instagram at 1:30 in the fuckinh morning, he felt all the blood rush to his face and his stomach turn, he immediately put in his passcode and went to the profile, which was fucking _private._ It had 600+ followers and the bio was a movie quote or some shit, and the possibility of Even having his bio be a quote was so endearing. He didn't know for sure that it was hot, third year, Kosegruppa Even, but it had the name even in it and that was enough to convince Isak.

He accepted it with out a second thought, and sent one back. Fuck, he didn't want to wait. He mentally slapped himself for being so desperate but he couldn't help it. Something about Even felt new, and it made Isak excited and giddy and nervous all at once. He pocketed his phone, and looked back into the mirror. His cheeks were pink and his eyes looked frenzied. He breathed in shakily and left the bathroom. He immediately heard banter and laughter coming from his room.

*

Later when all of them went out for McDonald's breakfast, all Isak had on his mind was the Instagram profile and he pathetically checked his phone for that certain notification every 10 minutes with no luck. He hoped that the boys wouldn't notice, but Jonas looked at him from time to time with a weird glint in his eye.

When Magnus and Mahdi were fighting over the last chicken nugget, Jonas softly nudged him, looking at him knowingly.

“What's up?” He asked quietly, popping a cold fry into his mouth. Isak looked at him with what he hoped was a chill look.

“ _Nei_? Nothing,” he said, and he realised he said it a little too fast to be normal. He clutched his phone in his hand. Jonas shook his head, a small smile on his face, staring at Isak lap where he was clutching the phone with sweaty palms.

“Bro, I know you,” he challenged and _fuck_  Isak hates that. Jonas always knows when something's up. Isak shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He trusted Jonas.

“Okay… I kinda met someone last night,” Isak said, and he flinched at how it sounded like him and Even had a thing. They fucking didn't, but Isak hoped that they would at least talk once more.

At Isak's statement though, the other two guys snapped their heads towards him.

“You hooked up?!” Magnus asked excitedly, extending his hand out towards Isak for a congratulatory handshake. Mahdi had a smirk on his face and he looked at Isak with pride. Isak felt himself turn red and roll his eyes. Jonas just shook his head, eating another fry.

“Not like that, assholes,” Isak mumbled, fiddling with his phone. “I just… We talked and I think they're cute. That's it.”

Although their curiosity definitely wasn't as evident, they still seemed to be listening. And Isak was thankful for that, he definitely needed to hear their take.

“That doesn't explain the fucking death grip you've got on your phone,” Jonas pointed out, and wow he noticed everything didn't he. Isak debated telling them about the fact that the person was a guy but decided on leaving that out. At least for now.

It was no secret Isak wasn't straight, but it wasn't like he was out-out. He never really came out, the rumours about him and Penetrator Chris kind of leaving people to make from it what they would, and then his secret hook ups with guys from other schools making their rounds around school kind of gave people the impression Isak wasn't straight. Some rumours were true while others seemed really fucking stupid to Isak, but it didn't make a difference. He didn't mind, he didn't really know how else he would have told people so it was the easy way out.

"They kind of sent me a follow request on Insta and I'm kind of waiting for them to accept mine,” Isak said slowly, watching the boys’ reactions. They all seemed excited for him, which was nice, but Isak felt like he was making it sound like more than it was. Despite the conversation between him and Even the night before, he couldn't help but think that his attraction and his excitement was all one sided. He knew that it probably was, and it made him feel pathetic. While he was waiting for a follow request, Even probably hadn't even thought about Isak since last night.

“We gotta see her,” Magnus said, rubbing his hands together and smiling up at Isak. _Her_. Right.

Isak's phone dinged with a notification from Instagram. His heart immediately sped up and he looked up at his friends who were staring at him.

“Is that them?” Jonas asked, a smile wide on his face. Isak checked, and _fuck_ , it was. He looked back up and nodded. 

_**evenbech** has accepted your follow request!_

The notification was followed by another, but this time it was a message. Isak couldn't help the small gasp he let out. His friends smiled but all Isak focused on was the message.

 **evenbech**  
_hey it's even from the party.. nice meeting you last night! hopefully i’ll see you on monday? :) x_


End file.
